


NATIONS ON ICE

by SpadesAndClovers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aph nations, Basically the story about nations meeting the skater, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, SKATE SQUAD, The Hetalia crossover nobody asked for, Yuri on ice x hetalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesAndClovers/pseuds/SpadesAndClovers
Summary: [Hetalia X Yuri!!! On Ice] A pair skating with their nation personification? What could possibly go wrong? Nothing, right?Join the nations and their skaters as they party hard and try to stay alive and entertain in Spain before and after their pair skating. [WARNING: SHIT LOADS OF CURSINGS][ON HIATUS]





	1. FINDING CANADA

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor and Otabek's not gonna be here because this is a coachless pair skating and I don't know Kazakhstan's canon sketch

"ARE WE THERE YET?!"

"HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN UP HERE???"

"CHRIS! ONE MORE TIME I CATCH YOU GROPING OTHER PEOPLE, IT'S THE PEACE PRIZE FOR YOU!"

Those were the complaints flying in the air. The skaters have been invited back to Spain for a pair skating with the nation to celebrate the day where the first peaceful world conference was held. The others doubt of this, but went along with it.

The pilots, luckily, were patient enough to deal with the goofballs inside the plane, and good thing it's a private plane because if it isn't, they would be sky diving right now

Here are the pairs for the pair skating:

Katsuki Yuuri & Japan(...)

Yuri Plisetsky & Russia(Kolkolkolkol~)

Jean-Jacques Leroy & Canada(who? FUCKING CANADA, EH?!)

Phichit Chulanont & Thailand(GO! WHITE ELEPHANT!)

Christophe Giacometti & Switzerland(IF YOU DO SOMETHING EMBARASSING ONE MORE TIME CHRIS, IT'S THE PEACE PRIZE FOR YOU!)

Lee Seung-Gil & South Korea(Mansae!)

Michele Crispino & South Italy(FUCKING POTATO/CZECH BASTARD!) 

Sara Crispino & North Italy(Vee... Why is big brother strangling people?)

Emil Nekola & Czech Republic(We're awesome)

Leo De La Iglesia & America(AMERICA, FUCK YEAH!)

Ji Guang Hong & China(Fuck western people) 

And thus, there are issues in each teams. Like for the fact JJ does not know where his nation went. And thus explained the problems they all had with each others. The flight to Spain isn't too bad, just a whole 5 fucking hours from China with nothing to do but sleep and scream really loud. Which are the things they were doing

Yuuri then stood up infront, clearing his throat and screamed as loud as he could

"HEY GUYS!" The others turned their attention towards Yuuri. The Japanese cleared his throat one more time and spoke

"As you see, we'll be arriving in Barcelona in 3 hours, everybody got their song?" Everyone else nodded, JJ raised his hand which caught Yuuri's attention

"Yes, JJ?"

"Where's Canada?" With that, everyone panicked. They couldn't have left him back in Quebec, right? Shit! Who's going to pair skate with JJ now? Prussia?

Meanwhile, Canada was sitting quietly besides his representatives, watching the others panic as they thought they had left him. Canada sipped his hot cocoa and whispered

"But I'm right here... I'm not even hiding..." He sighed and kept drinking his cocoa in silence

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked innocently

"I'm Canada"

Back to the chaos, JJ was screaming loudly in panic, so loud he had a screaming contest with America

"WHERE IS CANADA?!" And kept screaming. Canada sighed and quietly got off his seat and went to the toilet. So quiet, nobody noticed him leaving. Canada closed the lid to the toilet and sat down, grabbing his phone

"What are you doing?" Kumajiro asked quietly. Canada gave him a quiet 'Shh' and dialed JJ's number

Outside, JJ was still screaming but when his phone rang, he calmed down

"Yellow? King JJ here!"

"Jean, how could you? You left me!" JJ paled as he realized he had left Canada in Quebec. Meanwhile, Canada was giggling inside the toilet

"CANADA! I'M SORRY BRO! I JU-" Before Jean could say anything, Canada hung up

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?! WHO'S GONNA BE MY PARTNER NOW?! FRANCE?!" As JJ began to cry, Canada left the toilet unnoticed and made a wind like sound effect, this startled everyone until they're all at the corner

"Dude, what was that?" America asked quietly. Canada put on a white sheet and walked towards them, the others were screaming their lungs off, even Seung Gil

"GHOST OF CANADA!!!!" JJ picked up the hockey stick he brought and started hitting the 'ghost's head contless time. Canada groaned in pain and gave out a quiet 'Ouch'

"Huh?" JJ hit Canada's head one more time and Canada exploded, not in a literal way

"STOP THAT FUCKER! I'M HERE AND I'M NOT A GHOST!" Canada snapped and picked up his hockey stick but the others were still in the corner

"EVEN WORSE! ANGRY CANADA!" And they ran around in circles. Seeing their reactions, Canada sighed and calmed down

"Guys, it's just me" The others stopped running and sighed in relief. America went over his brother and shook him

"CANADA, BRO, I'M SO GLAD YOUR HERE! THERE WAS A GHOST AND A SCARY MOOSE!" This made Canada snapped

"Moose, you say? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT MOOSE IS!" Canada chased the skaters and the nations around

"You know, pair skating with France doesn't sound so bad now" JJ whispered in Leo's ears, the latter nodded and kept running while screaming

This is going to be the longest plane trip ever


	2. A BACK CRACKING EVENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK FOR AWHILE AND I MIGHT NOT BE ACTIVE ANYMORE CAUSE OF SCHOOL. Just twisted the plot a little bit, Viktor made an apperance!

After 3 whole fucking hour with nothing but a hockey stick for the Canadians, a katana for the Japanese, a rake for the Americans, a riffle for the Swiss, fireworks for the Chinese, a white flag for the Italians, and a FUCKING SPA BATH FOR THE CZECH?! 

Well, at least they've achived somethings in those cursed 3 hours of flight. Like how a rake could be use for roasting marshmallow for at least 5-8 people, how they've made history by literally causing the first Plane War and being the most insane goofballs in a plane, how scary a Canadian's rage could be, how their fucking plane almost fell because China built a FUCKING CHINATOWN INSIDE OF A FUCKING PRIVATE PLANE! 

 

"FINALLY, FRESH AIR!" America and Leo breathed in some air and a fly accidentally enter their nostrils. They coughed until the fly came out of their mouth(a/n: Gross? I know. It happened to me once in my own goddamn nation)

"Maybe not so fresh..." The Americans panted hard as they exited the plane, but Guang Hong and China froze in their place, staring up at the blue clear sky with tears rolling down their eyes

"Hmm? Yo, you Chinese alright?" Hearing the statement, Guang Hong and China rubbed the tears away from their eyes

"Yeah it's just... We never thought the sky could be so blue... So clean... So fresh... So-HUEE!" As both Chinese were talking, a bee entered their mouths and they spat it out, coughing violently

"Okay... The air is fresh at least" They catched up to the others with luggage in hand. As they exited the airport, they saw Spain waiting for them outside with Viktor

"Ola amigos! Come here, I'll get your luggage in the car!" Spain beamed happily and picked the luggages up and stacked them inside and some of them on the roof of the car. Some of them has to ride with Portugal and Netherlands.

The ones in Spain's are usually quiet and fun; Seung Gil, Yuuri, Japan, Emil, Guang Hong, Canada, Phichit, and Thailand. The ones in Netherlands aren't really the quietest, but they're fine; Jean, Czech, N. Italy, Sara, Chris, Korea, Leo, and China. The ones in Portugal's are the WORSE, Portugal could've sworn he's gone deaf after riding with these buffons, the car is now filled with memes and cursings; America, Michele, Yuri, Russia, Switzerland, and S. Italy

 

They entered the car and put on their seatbelts in silent. Spain's car smelled like tomato(obviously) and Guang Hong could've sworn he sat on a tomato. Portugal's car basically smelt like Chinese plastic and Neth's car smelt like FUCKING MONEY. It was silent until they've reached the apartment and unpack everything in their designated room. Everyone slept with their nations except Czech slept with Sara and N. Italy with Emil. 

After unpacking, they either changed, took a bath, eat, sleep or doing shit. At 5 o'clock, Spain, Portugal, and Netherland drove them to a nearby rink.

"AH! GOOD TO BE BACK ON ICE!" Canada said, gliding down the ice with a hockey stick, Jean did as well

"Umm... Guys? This is figure skating, not hockey" Hearing Viktor's statement, Canada and Jean threw their hockey stick aimlessly, both almost hit Yuri's head

"Alright, who wants to go first? Remember, this is only practice" Viktor announced, as he was coaching ALL of them for the pair skating.

"US! US!" The Canadians screamed from the rink, Viktor chuckled and listed them first for the competition 

"Alright, Team Canada, don't tell me you're planning on using Canada's complet introduction song" The Canadians nervously nodded their heads. It's just for the short program! What could possibly go wrong? Besides, it matched their theme

"What's your theme if you're using that song and... What's the other one?"

"Oh Canada? Our national anthem"

"Figures" Viktor sighed and smiled. The pair skating to this can be the national anthem of their nation or the song their nation made, it doesn't matter as long as it does not involve sexual love (The last time Chris tried that with Switzerland, the Swiss personification almost shot Chris because the man tried to FUCK WITH HIM ON ICE)

"What's your theme?"

"The great miracle of Canada! FUCK YEAH, CANADA!" They cheered with Canadian pride

"Alright, show us one of them" The music 'Oh Canada' began playing. It was over before they knew it. The beginning was calm but the ending was not at all a calm move since they ended with Canada accidentally punched Jean. Canada exteded his arms to form a Maple leaf with Jean kneeled infront of him, holding a Canadian flag

"Pretty good, your love for your homeland is more beautiful than any love ever. Who's up next?" Yuri and Russia was next, skating to Yuri's 'Piano Concerto In B Minor: Allegro Appassionato', their theme was 'Intense Monarchy', dating back in the Soviet era

Teams after teams. Team Korea was the most exciting one, having using some of the choreograph from Seventeen K-pop band like 'Mansae' and 'Boom Boom', their theme being 'Burning Passionate Korean Spirit'. The Americans' theme was 'AMERICA, THE GREATEST NATION IN THE FUCKING WORLD'. Team Switzerland's theme was 'Integrity and Dilligence'. The Thai used 'Great gods' as a theme. The Czech used the theme 'Independence'. The Italians used the theme 'Defenders Of Italia' for the Southern and 'Wonders Of Italia' for the Northern. The Chinese used 'Great Warriors and Happy Days'. Weird. The Japanese used 'Dream Journey' as a theme

The problem began as the Japanese and the Chinese are the last one to practice. It all started like this

"Alright Yuuri and Japan, go for it" Japan gulped the lump in this throat as Yuuri guided him to ice. He can ice skate but...

"I can't let him down, I am his nation after all"

When it was Japan's turn to do a double flip, single loop, triple loop combination, his body stiffened and a crack was heard from his back. He landed on the ice, trembling with pain

"JAPAN!" Yuuri went over to Japan. Thailand and Viktor glided towards them and lifted Japan towards the bench. It always happen but Japan will heal in 10 hours tops.

"Alright, let's skip the Japanese, Team China, you ready?" The Chinese nodded and walked to the ice. Guang Hong was walking behind China when suddenly, Korea threw a banana skin, making Guang Hong slipped and crushed China's 4000 years old back

"AIYAAA, GUANG HONG GET OF OFF ME! GEEZ, FOR A SKATER, YOUR WEIGHT IS SURE THAT OF A DRAGON, ARU!" Guang Hong stood up and helped China to the bench. Taking some tiger balms and sticking it on China's back, he could've sworn he heard a crack just now

"Okay, does anyone else have back problems?" Before anyone could respond, a cramped Thailand was laying on the floor. When Phichit helped him up, he could've sworn he heard his nation's back just cracked with a loud crack that is.

The rink is filled with cracked backs noises

Lesson one in life: Never take old men and women to go sport when they're like MORE THAN 2000 FUCKING YEARS OLD!


	3. HOW THEY MET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the skate squad knew their nation personifications

Phichit On Ice invited Katsudon, I Love Katsudon, Russian Ice Tiger, Swiss Cheese ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), KING JJ, Otabeka Altin, Omg EXO Wolf, Lion of the Church, Guang Long Ji, Crispy No?, Crispy Italian, Pewdiepie is bae, Thai Elephant, How About Sunrise Land, GO AWAY BELARUS, ONE MORE STEP AND I'LL GRAB MY PEACE PRIZE, I'M MOTHERFUCKING CANADA, Fuck everybody, MANSAE!, FUCK YEAH AMERICA, FUCKING WALL, WELCOME TO THE RICE FIELDS MOTHERFUCKER, Rice Rice Baby, PASTAA, CHIGII, Sauna bae to 'Sk8tr squad n' nation'

Katsudon: Mm.. Phichit? Who are those people?

Phichit On Ice: Oh! Those are our nation's personification! Everyone who are in here, meet your nations as humans!

Thai Elephant: Hello, I am Thailand

How About Sunrise Land: Konnichiwa, my name is Japan, I am from where the sun rises

Katsudon: Figures from your username

GO AWAY BELARUS: I am Russia, Let's become one, da? ^J^

I Love Katsudon: ._.

Russian Ice Tiger: ·-·

ONE MORE STEP AND I'LL GRAB MY PEACE PRIZE: I am Switzerland

I'M MOTHERFUCKING CANADA: ... You already know...

KING JJ: It's kinda obvious, really...

Fuck Everybody: Kazakhstan

Otabeka Altin: Finally someone other than Yuri who could describe who I am

MANSAE!: ANYEONG HASEO! I AM KOREA! SOUTH KOREA TO BE MORE SPECIFIC!

Omg EXO Wolf: Why do I suddenly regret living in Korea?

FUCK YEAH AMERICA: I AM THE U S OF AMERICA! THE GREATEST GODDAMN COUNTRY IN THE WORLD!

FUCKING WALL: Ola! This is Mexico!

Lion Of The Church: FUCK YEAH TEAM AMERICA!

Lion Of The Church: Viva La Mexico!

WELCOME TO THE RICE FIELDS MOTHERFUCKER: Ni hao! I'm China!

Rice Rice Baby: Hong Kong!

PASTAA: North Italy!

CHIGII: South Italy, and I ain't saying it twice!

Sauna bae: Czech Republic here!

WELCOME TO THE RICE FIELDS MOTHERFUCKER changed his name to 'KING OF ASIA'

Rice Rice Baby: Don't...

ONE MORE STEP AND I'LL GRAB MY PEACE PRIZE changed his name to 'FOREVER NEUTRAL'

Guang Long Ji: Y is Hong Kong here? Who's from HK anyway?

Phichit On Ice: Umm... You?

Guang Long Ji: Phichit, for the last time, just because my name is Guang HONG, does not make me a Canton

Russian Ice Tiger: Srsly -_-

Phichit On Ice: Meh, it makes things more interesting!

How About Sunrise Land: Nice meeting you all

Pewdiepie is bae: Hi Czech! We should totally go skydiving sometimes!

Sauna bae: Sure, sounds fun

CHIGII: Hello there bella @ Crispy, no?  You're eyes are so pretty, wanna go out?

Crispy Italian: DON'T YOU DARE FLIRT ON MY SISTER

CHIGII: WATCHU GONNA DO ABOUT IT, PUNK?!

PASTAA: Fratello...

Crispy, No?: Big brothers are weird huh? @ PASTAA

PASTAA: Si, agree 

Omg EXO Wolf: And you're telling me I'm suppose to be okay with having someone like @ MANSAE! As my nation's personification?

MANSAE!: HEY WHAT'S WRONG WITH HAVING ME AS YOUR NATION'S PERSONIFICATION ANYWAY?!

Omg EXO Wolf: Because you're loud and obnoxious I couldn't stand being in the same chat room as you

Omg EXO Wolf and Russian Ice Tiger left the chat room

Phichit On Ice invited Omg EXO Wolf and Russian Ice Tiger to Sk8tr squad and nation

Phichit On Ice: NO ONE LEAVES THE CHATROOM!

Phichit On Ice: Btw, Where's Yuuri and Viktor?

Swiss Cheese ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

FOREVER NEUTRAL: Don't...

Thai Elephant: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

KING JJ: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

How About Sunrise Land: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Katsudon: STOP SPAMMING LENNY FACE!

Katsudon: I just ate!

Phichit On Ice: *Viktor's dick ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Katsudon: STAPHH

I Love Katsudon: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Katsudon: NOT YOU TOO VIKTOR! ToT

Otabeka Altin: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Phichit On Ice changed his name to 'Everyone Else'

Everyone Else: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

How About Sunrise Land: #Victuuri( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

GO AWAY BELARUS: #VictuuriAllTheWay( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

FUCK YEAH AMERICA: DID MY EYES JUST DECEIVED ME?! OR DID I JUST SAW RUSSIA AGREEING WITH JAPAN?!

I'M MOTHERFUCKING CANADA: Who knew the Yuuri X Viktor shipping could bring together two nations who are always trying to rip each other's head off after the Russo-Japanese war?

King Of Asia: IT'S A MIRACLE, ARU!

Katsudon: Wdym?

FUCK YEAH AMERICA: Well, Russia and Japan never really did got along ever since the Russo-Japanese war, but IT'S A MIRACLE THAT THEY ACTUALLY AGREED ON SOMETHING

How About Sunrise Land: #VictuuriBros( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

GO AWAY BELARUS: #VictuuriBros( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Katsudon: #FuckYou

I Love You: #FuckMeInstead

Katsudon: #FuckYouToo

KING OF ASIA: #IShipLeoJiMore( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Guang Long Ji: #FuckYouChina

Russian Ice Tiger: #StopUsingHashtags

Otabeka Altin: #ThenWhyDidYouUseIt

Russian Ice Tiger: #Fuck #IDONTKNOW #WHATSHAPPENINGTOME

Omg EXO Wolf: #CurseOfTheHashtags

KING JJ: #LOL

Russian Ice Tiger: #DIEINHELL

I Love Katsudon: #YurioBeNice

Russian Ice Tiger left the chat

Everyone Else: #ByeGuys

Everyone Else left the chat

Everyone left the chat


	4. MAYDAY! SPA QUEEN GONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czech's down. Who's gonna pair skate with Emil now?

"Czech, please come back lil' sis! Big bro accidentally swallowed a bolt and England said even as a nation, he will need an operation! He needs us!" That was what Poland said through the phone. It shocked Czech to ever think that stupid Slovakia would go as far as to swallow a bolt. Czech walked over Emil, worry in her eyes

"Emil, I want you to keep skating, don't worry about me, I'll call Iceland and see if he has some time to pair skate with you" Emil's eyes widened in shock and frustration. He and Iceland had never had the best relationship due to the Nordic nation always rejecting Emil's request on watching We Bare Bears together

"B-b-but..."

"NO BUTS! Now you listen here young man, you will skate with Iceland even if you two don't get along! Look! Even Guang Hong, Yuuri, and Phichit accepted their new partner and Yuuri never really got along with Estonia!" The changes were

-Guang Hong Ji & Hong Kong

-Phichit Chulanont & Spain

-Katsuki Yuuri & Estonia

"UNDERSTAND?!" Emil gulped, Czech can be pretty scary when it comes to winning and competition. The Czech nodded his head slowly

"Good, cause he's already on his way" Emil spat his drink

"Good luck, I love you, don't fuck up, stay calm, don't panic, and win gold!" Emil and Czech cheered together. The nation kissed her representative's cheek like a mother would

"Sbohem, Češka" With that, Czech left with her luggage and all Emil could do was hope she made it to Slovakia's place fast and safe

"Sooooo... You're cool with this?" Michele slowly approached Emil with a concern expression. Emil sighed

"I guess"

"Good! Cause the volcano jerk is here" Emil's head might have been turned too fast it could've broken his neck. In front of him, Iceland stood with a disgusted expression

"Tch. Why must you be Ms. Czech's representative?" Emil growled in respon

"Why must you accept?"

"There's really nothing to do back home" They kept glaring at each other and if looks could kill, they'd be dead by now. Seeing the act, Yuuri burst in anger

"WHY MUST YOU TWO FIGHT!? REMEMBER, EVERYTHING ON ICE IS LOVE SO HUG IT OUT OR ELSE YOU TWO WILL NOT PARTICIPATE IN THE COMPETITION!" Yuuri's sudden outburst caused Emil and Iceland to flinch and slowly hugged each other. Yuuri could be the scariest man alive if he wanted to

"Well, since you guys are new pairs, we've took the liberty on picking your theme" Sara handed Emil and Iceland a piece of paper with the theme and the song

'Wonders Of Iceland  
Emil Nekola and Emil Steilsson(Iceland)  
Choreograph: Why Don't You Come Over... Beyond The Northern Light' 

"What about the Asians?" Emil asked curiously as he observe the other papers Sara gave them

'Shining Night  
Guang Hong Ji and Wang Jia Long(Hong Kong)  
Choreograph: Hoi Sam Nice Town'

'Burning Spirit  
Phichit Chulanont and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo(Spain)  
Choreograph: Ole! Una Siesta De La Passion'

'Land Of Wonderful Estonia  
Katsuki Yuuri and Eduard Von Bock(Estonia)  
Choreograph: How About Me'

"Apparently, Yuuri knew Estonia more than he knew Japan and Guang Hong and Hong Kong love to party" Sara explained

"So, will you skate to Czech's wishes?" Emil might not have the best relationship with Iceland, but to make his nation proud, to pay of what he had lost in the past, he would do it. For Češka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but next chapter is the skating chapter!


	5. Why Don't You Come Over... Beyond The Northern Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Iceland and Emil]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and crappy story

The next morning came. At 6 o' clock, the nations and skaters were warming up before the friendly match. Portugal, the BeNeLux siblings, The Slavic family, the Nordic family, the Romance family, The British Isle, The micronations, basically every personification of nations around the world were going to watch.

  
Every now and then, Emil would glare at Iceland and vice versa, the two's relationship was really broken. The others knew of the We Bare Bears incident, but Emil got along with the other Nordics, what's up with Iceland? The others shrugged it off and continued warming up before hearing a whistle blow

  
"Alright people, we got 30 more minutes, use it well" Viktor said across the room, the others nodded but Iceland and Emil are still glaring at each other. Viktor sighed and looked down at hid clipboard, the Russian switched Canada's and JJ's place with Iceland and Emil so that the Czecho-Icelandic team could go first

  
Yuuri was chatting happily with Estonia about their jumps and moves, Spain was training Phichit's agility and speed, Guang Hong and Hong Kong were training with tai chi moves. The subtituted nations were getting along with their partners. Emil sighed

  
"Look, Ice, I know I messed up... But... Dude, I'm sorry, can't we just... Get along? Extreme bros?" Emil smiled softly at Iceland, who gave Emil a scoff

  
"Sorry huh? Does it fix anything? No! Your words mean nothing to me" Iceland turned his back again and sighed, he muttered under his voice something in Icelandic that Emil never caught well

  
_'Fyrirgefðu ... en ekki núna ... ég er ekki tilbúin til að fyrirgefa'_

  
The time came, the rink was full of nations and people, Yuuri and Estonia felt anxiety striking them

  
"W-we're gonna go change..." Yuuri and Estonia ran inside of the changing room with Italian speed. Viktor turned his back to see the Czecho-Icelandic team in their costume. The two wore a soft blue coat with a red suit under it, the shoulder caps were gold and it took the shape of a spade, same with the black spades kneecaps. Viktor smiled

  
"You two ready?" The two immediately nodded and skated through the ice, the crowds were a mix of cheers and questions like 'Isn't Emil suppose to be with Czech? What happened?'. The two took their position, not facing each other, side by side

  
" _Připraven_?" Emil asked with a grin, Iceland nodded sternly and clicked his fingers, causing the rink to go dark, but a holografic Aurora borealis light covered the room. When the music started, the two started their routine

  
_"Beyond the northern lights, somewhere far, far away_  
_Are you choosing what to wear, while saying the weather looks cold?_

_Even If you don’t bring enough, there are sweaters you can change into_  
_“…I have, many of them.”'_

  
the lyrics were maybe ridiculous at first, but it gave a calming vibes. Iceland did a triple toe loop while Emil did a triple flip

_Maybe this nature is more special than I ever imagined_  
_Although it’s a bit far away, if you’re interested, why don’t you come over?_

The aurora formed a few animals. The Icelandic white falcon, a buffalo, and a Icelandic great white dragon. A combination. A quad toe loop, triple loop, single flip.

_At the place you live, where there isn’t any white night_  
_it appears that you don’t have many guide books about my place_

The light went dark before revealing the two skated switfly across each other, like the two were lost and did not see anything

  
_But it’s said that the glaciers and volcanoes, and also the waterfalls, are amazing_  
_“…like, the kind that shoots out, and such”_

The aurora turned to a falling ice crystal ((A/N: It's not a star)), a meteor falling down. The two glanced up and pointed at the shape changing aurora with awe

_World Heritage national parks, mystical ice caves_  
_Beaches with black sand, hot springs that are blue, if you want to see them, I guess I can take you there_

Iceland and Emil skated closer to the fence and held out a hand, like he was inviting the audiences and skated back towards the middle.

_The rocks and mountains should stay the way they are, it’s not like changing them would do any good anyway_  
_They are kinda what creates the landscape itself, if you’re interested, why don’t you come over?_

The aurora went back to normal within seconds and turned to a peaceful waterflow. Another combination, double loop, single loop, single flip

_Beyond the northern lights far far away, someone will come again tomorrow_  
_You just need to ask and you’d know where to go, but if I’m in the mood, I might take you there…_

The two gracefully skated closer to each other and distanced themselves again, switching places, the two did a combination spin. When the spin was done, Iceland and Emil skated closer again and stood beside each other, Emil kneeled down, while Iceland stood up. With a smug expression on his face, Iceland spoke to the audience with a calm and gentle voice

“What? You expecting something?”

The crowd burst into cheers

"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! THE CZECHO-ICELANDIC PAIR! MAKING A GREAT NORTHERN EXPERIENCE!" The two waved to the audience and skated towards the others

"THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"DUDE, AWESOME!" Cheers by cheers went by from their friends, the two blushed slightly. Norway and the other Nordics rushed to action, lunging at Iceland, crashing onto the ice

"That was amazing, little brother! I love the aurora effects too! Who does that?" Lukas was out of character because of joy. Iceland pointed at the Canton team behind the system, the two waved at them

"Well, I'm just glad you and Emil did not fight" Finland helped Iceland up. The Icelandic looked beside him to see Emil staring at the three empty audience chairs. Before the Czech broke to tears, a familiar masculine with a hint of feminism voice called him

"EMIL!" The Czech turned to see Poland, Czech, and Slovakia rushed and lunged at him. Slovakia had a stitch on his neck, from the operation Emil assumed

"Congrats and we're sorry we couldn't see it" Emil smiled softly and stood up

"It's okay!" Viktor walked over to Emil and Iceland, interrupting their sweet moment of victory

"So, care to explain why you two wanted to kill each other before the competition?" The two smiled at each other

"Well, it's because of a simple rivalry in extreme sports and names and because we broke each others' snowboard on purpose" The two chuckled while the others' eyes twitched

"At least you're okay now! Next up is..."


	6. Everyday Boom Boom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Seung Gil and Korea]

"The next up is...." Viktor glanced at his clipboard and saw the second name, written in Korean Hangul, Viktor grinned and yelled through the mic

"THE KOREAN SEVENTEEN CARAT!!!" The crown cheered loudly, especially the Koreans who screamed the loudest and always yelling 'Uri Nara Mansae!'

"Now, where are those goons?" Korea and Seung Gil appeared, wearing blue jacket with a red underlay for SG and red with blue underlay for Korea, Their jacket's slevees were rolled up, the lower part had the number '17' and the writing 'Daehan Minguk' (which was in Korean) below it on their kneecaps

"Well, you guys sure are ready huh?" The two nodded. Korea pulled Seung Gil to a group huddle before going on ice

"SGL, you know the drill" Seung Gil hummed for a long time before shaking his head, saying a quick "No"

"Look, we have to show the Korean spirit in this, let the tiger out Seung Gil!" Seung Gil nodded lowly before mumbling "I'll try"

The two Koreans skated towards the rink, their back facing the audiences. Before the music started, the spectator yelled loudly in the mic

"Alright folks! Presenting to you, the Korean tigers! Their choreographic would be from the Going Seventeen album 'Boom Boom' composed by a choreographer in the SEVENTEEN boy band, Woozi. Let's begin"

The music started with a beat, Korea mumbled something to Seung Gil before they started their routine

"불이 타오르게 하십시오." Seung Gil smiled for once on ice, his eyes burned of Korean spirit. The beat was energetic, the two opened the left side of their jacket, holografic fire dancing around them, the two turned back to the audience, eyes glinting with mischievous

_"Even though you’re in front of me_   
_I miss you, oh woah_   
_How to explain this feeling_   
_I can’t figure it out_

Their movements followed the beat but smoother since they need to picture missing someone important. Seung Gil imagined his little sister taken by the North Korean army, Korea imagined his older twin brother, North Korea.

"A Triple toe loop! Such a clean landing!"

_At some point you became_   
_the root of my happiness, after I realised_   
_I kept staying near you_   
_Turn right and turn left_   
_I keep going around you every day_

_When I see you, I feel good_   
_You are my bio-rhythm_   
_I know I’m beating around the bush_   
_But my heart isn’t mixed up_

Their rhythm changed. Faster and muh more complicated. Moving like their heartbeats

The two Koreans skated to each other, their skating turned to movements similar to break dancing. The two skated away after the final boom

_As I think_   
_of you right now oh, oh, oh_   
_I’ll go to your house_   
_I have something to tell you_

_There’s no end to your road_   
_I’m taking two steps at a time_   
_I’ll hug you with all my strength_   
_Filled with passion that can’t be stopped oh, oh_

"Single loop, triple loop, double flip! They did it!"

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_   
_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_

_Everyday, boom boom_   
_Because of you, boom boom_   
_You_   
_Hit me, hit me, hit me_   
_Hit me, hit me, hit me_   
_With a heart, come on_

_Everyday, boom boom_   
_Because of you, boom boom_   
_You got me like_   
_Boom, boom, boom, boom_   
_Boom, boom, boom, boom_

Their breakdancing on ice became longer, much faster, the beats of their movements and the song synched

_Everyday you’re all up in my head_   
_You sweetly catch my eye_   
_Yeah, I can’t erase you_   
_Right now, you entered my brain_   
_It’s max capacity_   
_Boom, boom_

_You’re so beautiful_   
_I’m looking at you again oh, oh_   
_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_   
_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_

They skated towards the audiences and gave out a winking signature, like they were trying to charm the audiences, the girls squeeled and nosebled, the boys were still watching in awe. They nodded to each other and skated towards each other

_As I think_   
_of you right now oh, oh, oh_   
_I’ll go to your house_   
_I have something to tell you_

_There’s no end to your road_   
_I’m taking two steps at a time_   
_I’ll hug you with all my strength_   
_Filled with passion that can’t be stopped oh, oh_

They clenched their fists to their chest, passion could be seen within their eyes. The fire around them spreaded, covering the rink in tiny crystals

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_   
_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_

_Everyday, boom boom_   
_Because of you, boom boom_   
_You got me like_   
_Boom, boom, boom, boom_   
_Boom, boom, boom, boom_

_Everyday, boom boom_   
_Because of you, boom boom_   
_You got me like_   
_Boom, boom, boom, boom_   
_Boom, boom, boom, boom_

The two breakdanced once more. Yuuri stared at them in awe, the two Koreans have some stamina. They skated away

"Quadruple toe loop! They nailed it!" The crowd cheered loudly

_The you of yesterday, the me of tomorrow_   
_I hope we’ll have the same heart, the same vision_   
_I hope we’ll always be together_

_Me minus you equals zero_   
_When I’m with you,_   
_our synergy amplifies_   
_So I’m enrolling you to me_   
_With the answer of us_   
_I’m gonna make a love formula_

The fire followed them as they did another combination

"Triple loop, double loop, single flip! They nailed their jumps!" They skated their combination spin before skating back to the middle, breakdancing until the song was finished

_Beautiful, beautiful_   
_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_   
_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_

_Filled with passion that can’t be stopped oh, oh_   
_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_   
_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_

_Everyday, boom boom_   
_Because of you, boom boom_   
_You_   
_Hit me, hit me, hit me_   
_Hit me, hit me, hit me_   
_With a heart, come on_

_Everyday, boom boom_  
 _Because of you, boom boom_  
 _You got me like_  
 _Boom, boom, boom, boom_  
 _Boom, boom, boom, boom_ "

When the song stopped, the crowd lashed out cheering. The girls were the loudest of them all. Korean flag, a tiger plush, and some roses were thrown at them. They skated towards the others, the fire still burning in their eyes

"THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS! THE GREAT KOREAN FIRE SPIRIT! BRINGING TO YOU A ROMANTIC YET FIERY SENSATION!" The crowds cheers turned louder and louder by the second.

"Guys, that was amazing!" Phichit cheered while taking a photo of them. The two was about to enter the changing room, until Viktor stopped them and gave Korea a letter, written in South Korean Hangul. The two thanked Viktor and proceeded inside, where they opened the letter. Korea's breath hitched, it was from his big brother North Korea

_친애하는 임 용수,_

_안녕하세요 동생, 잘 지냈어요? 네가 잘 지내기를 바란다. 나는 모든 것에 대해 미안하다고 말하고 싶었다. 네가 용서해주기를 바란다. 언젠가 우리는 서로 만날 수있을 것입니다. 니 일상을 지켜 봤어, 너 굉장하다! 너 얼음에 정말 좋다. 나는 당신의 대리인 이승길에게 깊은 인상을 받았습니다. 나는 잉크가 부족하지만 나중에 보자._

_북한에서 온_

**((A/N: I'm sorry guys, but I have to, for the cliffhanger and my pride as an Asian O-O))**

Korea stared at the letter before tears rolled down his face, crying on Seung Gil's shoulders. Seung Gil kept whispering words of assurance to his nation. The Korean skater knew his sister was already dead ever since she was taken to North Korea, but it still bothered him to see someone crying

"I... Want to meet him... To forgive him..." Korea said between sobs

"Next time, we'll be seeing.... skate to...."

**Author's Note:**

> Please give out comments~


End file.
